What's the Point?
by autumnsbeginning
Summary: Some people ask what's the point of believing in a God that has created a horrible place like Hell. Your answer is here.


**AN: **Thank you so much to: **Crystal **(Actually, I don't have any skittles... and if I had a choice, I would choose Starburst over them, anyway. Lol. Thanks, and if I did have skittles I would give you all I had and go for the Starburst. Jk. You really thought that was beautiful? Another reviewer thought I was kind of weird becauseI compared TVs and computers to black people. Lol, when you think about it, they're kind of right... Oh the girl I talked about in my other poem is in our church, is the one of the coolest people I know, and is one of my sisters friends. And man, can she run!)**Twilights Pastel Reflections**(Hey! You're really right about the rhyming being forced. I need to relax a little when I write. I get all excited about making a point and I end up forcing the rhyming, even though the poem would make more of an impression if the rhyming flowed smoother. Thanks for teh advice. I need to read my poems over again a few times. Thanks!) **Astievia **(Now, that was a good point. That was a really really really really good point. Hmmmm... I might ahve to think about that in poetry context. Do you mind? Thanks for the review!) **_God Bless, guys!_**

_What's the Point_

Some people ask 'what's the point'

Of Hell if God is caring

What kind of loving God

Would create something so daring

A place where you burn for sin

And repent to no avail

A place that our God made

To send those that fail

To see God for what He is

The maker of this earth

But he's also made the heavens

A place that's filled with mirth

We've created our own Hell

What with all our sin

If only we will open our ears

And for once just listen…

We'd hear that God is begging us

To come on back to him

And once that we begin to see

Our lights won't be so dim

Because then we won't have to worry

About all bad… and Hell

For if you don't recall He told us

That Satan already fell!

**AN:** That seems a little unfinished… but I think I've already made my point. If it wasn't clear, I'll tell you without rhyming. Human logic automatically thinks that God is not a loving God because what kind of caring God would make a Hell? If He wishes His best on His people, why did He create a Hell at all? Well, if it weren't for sin, there would be no Hell. And what are we? Sinners. Don't we belong in Hell? Let's see, according to God's Commandments, we are. You can walk up to anybody and ask: Have you ever lied? Of course they have. Have you ever stolen? If that includes my enemy's eraser back in elementary school… yes, that counts, too. Most everybody has stolen _something_, and if not, be prepared for the next question- Have you ever disobeyed your father or mother? Duh. I think everybody has. Have you ever said God's name in vain? Ooooh… that's one of those that people can deny. Well, of course, the fancy name for that is called blaspheme. Lol. Anyway, then there's that verse (I don't know the chapter and verse, or actually the book, but I know it's there. I'll find it later…) that says if you have hatred for someone, that's considered murder. So, technically, give or take one or two, we're all lying, thieving, and blaspheming murderers.

Anyway, my point with all of that is that we all are sinners. Every human has sinned. And we think that's going to go unpunished? Oh, there's a punishment all right… Hell. But God has made a way for us to get out of this hole we've dug for ourselves. I call it mercy, or grace. Both of them work. Our God loves us so much that He would give us a way to get out of our punishment.

Like a judge in court. No judge would ever let you off the hook. After all, we're lying, thieving, and blaspheming murderers, right? We'd never get away with that. But, God is a merciful, loving God.

So after He provided a way for us to get out of our sentence to Hell (with the judge and court analogy, Hell would be prison, I guess) _and _created a wonderful heaven, we have the guts to say that He's not a loving God and refuse to even accept and believe the fact that He went through this ultimate suffering… all for us. I won't even _get_ into the whole dying on the cross thing… because I'm probably boring you all to death.

Man, when I get going, I really get going. Sorry about that. I probably lost you clear back in my second paragraph, huh? My little note again turned into an essay and a long explanation. God Bless, Sarah.


End file.
